


倒霉乔纳森

by 74lingcc



Series: （abo）jondami [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Jondami, Other, 攻被强上, 软攻硬受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 乔米abo（r18）（ooc）（倒霉乔）（软攻硬受）（攻被强上）（结婚结局）（恶搞文）（没年龄操作）（避雷注意）





	倒霉乔纳森

=+=

 

达米安是第一次见到这样的A，他的意思是，他是第一次看到这样智障的A。

他把这个超人儿子绑架去蝙蝠洞，对方睁开眼睛看着他就傻了。

“你是什么物种？”

？？？

这话听着很不礼貌。

“我想起来了！你！你是O！”

对，他是omega，omega怎么了，O就不能当超英了吗。

然后罗宾就看着这个超人之子大声喊爸爸，接着克拉克一秒出现。

现在，布鲁斯站着达米安旁边，神情复杂的看着被克拉克抱着安慰的乔恩，对方的名字叫做乔纳森，还没有氪星名字。

“达米安，你不该吓他。”

？？？

已经快要把自己当弱势群体的达米安觉得他是不是认错A了。

“你知道的，达米安，世界上有不少疯狂的omega，超人有不少的敌人，乔纳森似乎在小的时候遇到某种不好的事情，那个罪犯刚好是o，虽然他把对方打趴下了。”

“呃……”

这个看着就硬不起来的A能玩？达米安觉得不行。

之后布鲁斯带着他去超人家做过客，那位小a还是一副害怕的样子，达米安觉得很魔幻。

如果世上的O都这么疯狂，那么他们是不是就不是被压那个了。

“有点礼貌，塞缪尔。“

对于这种几百年都不怎么能见一个o的农村来说，达米安算是个稀奇动物，露易丝是a，她遵循着对o的礼仪。

“你不能对达米安露出这种歧视的表情。”

好吧，看着乔纳森委屈的表情，达米安都怀疑如果不是钢铁之躯证明，乔纳森都要怀疑是不是肯特一家亲生的。

虽然事后才知道路易斯以为乔纳森是在嫌弃达米安的信息素，这位血液躺大的杀戮继承人，他的信息素总有股不详的锈味。

这位一看o就缩蛋的a依旧待在小农场里，达米安觉得这样不行，他便去找乔纳森玩。

乔纳森在被路易斯教育后也知道不该这样，所以他半信半疑的根达米安出去，看着达米安这样娇小的样子，乔纳森觉得应该还好吧，结果在看的罗宾疯狗打击罪犯后，他又想自闭了。

这个世界好艰难哦，超级小子想。

这个a怎么这么难搞，达米安也想自闭了，他让乔纳森去感受他的信息素，o对a有最原始的吸引力，乔恩问达米安为什么身上一股屠夫的味道，达米安说因为他以前就是人体屠夫不对是刺客。

乔纳森彻底自闭了。

没救了，达米安眼神死的放弃了。

事情的转机在一次父母都不在家而乔纳森不想一个呆着所以他壮起胆子去找他认为唯一一个特殊的虽然他有些害怕的朋友达米安玩，他找到达米安的时候对方在看着地上一个被打破的玻璃管。

“怎么了？”

“我唯一的抑制剂打碎了。”

达米安回答，他现在几乎要动不了，要知道他刚才解决了一堆a，这位小o浑身都在发烫，他看着乔纳森的表情怎么看怎么都不怀好意。

“嘶——”

乔纳森倒吸一口气，他知道这个，这是a最初的科普，他即将要面临一个如狼似虎的o了，他好害怕啊！

“你不要过来啊…我不想这么小就没掉前面的处女啊啊。”

乔纳森他希望跟一个b过平凡日子的！

“你以为我想吗，我也没力气找别的a，刚好你跟我差不多年纪而且就在旁边，就只能将就吧。”

于是达米安把乔纳森按到地上干了个爽，他单方面的，这位o的信息素根本就不能引起a的共鸣，没灵魂的硬是没感觉的，他只是被强硬着使用鸡儿，乔纳森觉得糟透了，他一开始有逃离的机会，可发生结合热的o要留下a轻而易举，乔纳森从开始到结束就是没力气的样子，他捧着裤子看着一脸畅快的达米安，对方虽然没有穿衣服而且因为女上姿势所以有点累，但还是一脸精神就差去来跟烟了。

“你最好去洗澡。”

达米安指导。

“不然你会被你妈压着过来跟我结婚。”

肯特家一看就是传统a思想，达米安不怀疑他们会强迫乔纳森负责。

在乔纳森哭丧着脸要把肮脏的自己洗到一半的时候，路易斯回来了。

“乔恩，是达米安来做客了吗。”

那股o的信息素大得不对劲，而且源头在浴室，身为记者遇到无数o作为弱势者的事情，路易斯有某种敏锐的直觉，她有联系蝙蝠侠的频道，布鲁斯在听到路易斯询问达米安是否被标记的时候沉默了，他看着正在书房一脸轻松的罗宾，觉得这个事情八成是超级小子倒霉。

于是他说谎不知道并且把电话挂了。

“你要负责。”

布鲁斯指责达米安。

“好。”

达米安承认他看着乔纳森可怜的样子是有点愧疚的，之后，他穿上正式的衣服，在布鲁斯的陪伴下，去给乔纳森道歉。

“我不该利用你。”

他朝超级小子低头。

“呃…还好…”

达米安感觉不怎么可怕了，乔纳森认为，因为对方现在浑身都是他的味道，乔纳森隐约记得那时候途中达米安问他要不要咬，他那时候还是很委屈的样子，所以朝罗宾凑过来的脖子咬上去。

“我会保护你，乔纳森，你可以放心，我以后不会对你出手的。”

这是他的错，达米安觉得他不应该因为一时爽而伤害乔纳森，旁边围观的肯特韦恩两家人觉得ao关系是不是发生什么问题。

之后他们去政府登记，达米安要求子宫切除避免发热的频率，这个歧视o并且保持生育率的世界当然拒绝了。

“靠。”

达米安还是觉得不愤，他们现在在学校，由于达米安已经结婚了所以他可以光明正大的去上学而不是被塞在家里好好保护。虽然他屁都不稀罕这个权利，完全是因为布鲁斯懒得管教所以把他塞去寄宿学校而已。

“港道理，那个a能保护这个o？”

同学a觉得这样的稀有动物不应该。

“我觉得不行，我们去揍他吧。”

另一个同学a集合一堆单身狗a去欺凌乔纳森，同样是a，凭什么就他这么快发狗粮。

在带着眼镜无比纯良的乔纳森要被凶神恶煞的同学叫出去课室的时候，达米安及时的伸手过去挡住那位被利用传话的b。

“我说过，我会保护你的。”

达米安潇洒的扯着那位倒霉b的校服出去，接着，乔纳森跟一堆ab女孩子星星眼的看着窗外，他的o正在好威风的一打二十，打完后嘴里还放狠话说乔纳森是他罩的，谁敢打他他就打断谁的腿。

乔纳森觉得达米安好酷啊。

之后布鲁斯被班主任call过来做思想教育，乔纳森作为丈夫也连带被批评，说他不应该让o出头，他身为a应该保护他的o。

后面达米安的确收敛一些了，他们在一个宿舍，罗宾让乔纳森去咬他的脖子。

“我必须保证你的信息素充足，乔纳森，我怀疑他们会报复我。”

o对a的各种下作手段很熟悉，可乔纳森不懂这个，达米安看着乔纳森茫然的样子觉得还是不应该强迫这位小朋友，然后他预感成真。

及时达米安有定时使用抑制剂，可他被标记后药效功能便会下降，现在他被关在男厕所，门外是一圈的a，他很难对抗这样数量庞大的信息素。

要用武器吗？达米安的表情有些软，他浑身都在发热，正在纠结他现在这个状态如何才能不把人杀死，这堆家伙最多也就只有利用信息素影响他了，罗宾握着小刀，沉默的听着外面的嘲笑，有一堆家伙想要他打开厕所门让他成为另一个厕所，这种身为o的惨案很常见，但达米安不觉得会发生在他身上。

他已经开始想要杀人了。

觉得最坏的结果不过是被回去塔利亚那边，达米安决定不能在这个糟糕环境混下去了，他正要去杀个痛快，可门外突然没声音了。

“出来吧，达米安。”

达米安打开门，看到的是热视线都要涌出来的乔纳森，他从来没有觉得超级小子有这么危险的时候，这位天神之子的眼睛红得可怕，只是乔纳森没有说什么，他牵着达米安的手就要把他拉回宿舍。

如果不是发现达米安没有回来而他有超级视力，乔纳森根本不想会发生什么，他沉默的抱抱达米安，把他手中的匕首拿掉，让他放心。

达米安觉得现在这个时候还是不要科普其实是超级小子救了一堆命。

之后，由于小时候的意外，达米安只要求乔纳森咬他的脖子而不做什么，但伴随超级小子逐渐长大，并且更强大的时候，他开始郁闷了。

为什么我有一个o都没有性生活？塞缪尔坐在哥谭大桥上觉得很委屈，他身为地球最强的人类，有着无与伦比的基因以及信息素，除了他的父亲根本没有其他a能比拟他，每日面对别的o各种明里暗里的暗示一a可以多o的可能，乔纳森觉得他不应该被达米安认为是性无能，所以他特意躺在达米安如今住的地方，看着这位风衣蝙蝠侠带着一身伤回来。

“？”

达米安对这位名义上的丈夫没有多大感觉，他熟练的给自己包扎，然后安慰乔纳森不要强迫自己。曾经有几次达米安自己把结合热硬挺过去的洪水场景吓坏了乔纳森，这位o的表情恶毒得如同地狱出来，他在事后为了不想因为达米安的表情做噩梦而委身脱衣，结果让达米安认为是自己自制力不够，于是悲剧到现在。

“我有打抑制剂。”

达米安随口安慰乔纳森。

“我没有。”

乔纳森在缓慢散发他的信息素，这也是abo的武器之一。

“达米安，你要正视我也是个正常男人。”

风衣蝙蝠侠有侦探遗传，达米安沉默的想了想，他掀开乔纳森的被子，随即又放下去。

“恭喜你能硬了。”

达米安都要嫉妒这种白人基因了，他根本不想跟对方比鸟。

“所以呢。”

乔纳森少女的对达米安眨眨眼睛，接着对方给他扔来一罐抑制剂。

“我不知道这堆氪星人有没有效果，你可以试试，如果想让我帮你做手活的话，你想都别想。”

看来达米安是彻底把乔纳森看成是合作伙伴了，硬得一脸血的乔纳森捡起瓶子，想了想，决定给这位一脸性冷淡的o一些经验。

这下子达米安脸hand work的选择都没有直接blow job了。

 

end


End file.
